Jay Loves E
by RBCFCPD7410
Summary: This is an AU story. Jay Halstead is looking for love while working for the CPD Intelligence Unit. It is now rated M so please keep this is mind. Jay, Erin, and my OC of course the other characters with a few Chicago Fire characters making occasional appearances.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! This is my first Chicago PD/Fire story. I have written two Rookie Blue stories & I'm currently in the process of trying to finish one up. RB has been my favorite show for a while and that is what got me hooked on Fan Fiction. But it is only a summer show, so my boyfriend got me hooked on Fire/PD. With the new seasons starting (Fire TONIGHT & PD tomorrow night), I have decided to try my hand at a PD story with some Fire characters making appearances. I am in college and write most of my chapters during classes. I try to type them Tuesday/Thursday/Friday and publish them the same day I type. I am not making any promises because it has taken me a while to finish my RB story (college has gotten in the way) but I will promise to always finish my stories even if it takes me a while. I absolutely love Halstead and want to see him happy so without further ado here is my AU story where he finds love. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago P.D. or Chicago Fire. **

**Chapter 1**

Jay Halstead must have had a really rough shift. Gabriella Dawson had poured him almost a half a bottle of scotch over the course of 5 hours. She couldn't get him to admit what was bothering him but she noticed his demeanor change when he noticed the brunette that entered the bar. Gabby walked over and took her order and when she returned with her beer she noticed she too was eyeing Halstead. Gabby knew there was a story there but she didn't think Halstead would be forth coming with info tonight. She took Halstead a coke and asked if he knew the woman because Gabby had never seen her before. Jay just shakes his head, but he gets up and moves towards her. He sits down beside her. "Emmalyn," he says. "Hey, Jay."

"What are you doing here?"

"I moved back to the city. I went by the station to see you, and Antonio said I could probably find you here." Jay just nods. He can feel Gabby watching them and knows she'll ask Antonio later but at this point he doesn't care. He finishes his coke and looks at her. "Wanna get out of here?" he asks her. Emmalyn nods. Halstead signals Gabby and he gives her money for both of their drinks. He guides Emmalyn out of the bar and into the cool night air.

"It's such a nice night out," she says.

"Em… come on."

"What Jay? Can't we just be pleasant and friendly?"

He just looks at her. "Emmalyn are you serious? You left two years ago without so much as an explanation! And you think we can just go back to the way things were? YOU BROKE MY HEART Em." He could see the tears on her cheeks. "Oh Em… don't cry. I just… (sigh) I just had a rough day and I… I don't know how to handle this… plus I've had maybe a little too much alcohol."

"Jay, look, I'm sorry ok. I didn't have a choice when I left. Didn't you get my note?" Jay shook his head no. Emmalyn sighed. "Jay… I was forced under cover. I've spent the last two years going after a dirty cop upstate. I left a note with the commander to give to you explaining everything but I guess he knew I'd tell you everything I wasn't supposed to." Jay wrapped her in a hug. "Em, I'm sorry. I really didn't know." He could feel her nod against his chest. "Come on. You can come home with me and tell me all about this under cover gig you did."

They walked the few blocks to Jay's apartment. They set on the couch most of the night just talking and catching up. Finally at about 3 am Jay carried her to his bed and tucked her in. He could tell she was exhausted and wanted her to get a good night's sleep. He covered up on the couch hoping to get a few hours of sleep before he had to be at work. Sure, he tried to make a go of it with Erin but she shot him and down. She was his partner and he loved her in a way, but not like he loved Emmalyn. He was so damn happy Em was back. She was the one woman he had ever truly loved and given his heart to. When she left two years ago, she took his heart with him and he didn't know if he'd ever see her again. Now he had hope that maybe, just maybe, he'd have someone to come home to at night. With that thought he fell asleep.

**A/N: Welcome to the bottom. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue. I have a general idea of where I would take this story but if you think it is better as a one-shot I will leave it as one. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I did not update sooner this week. Midterms were this week so I didn't get a chance to type out my chapters but the good news is I have 2 complete chapters written so you get a double update! I am on Fall Break and going out of town so it'll be Tuesday before I am able to update again. Hope you enjoy!**

**My ever faithful reader, Goggiebe, don't be so sure. I might throw you a twist or too so hang in there ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago P.D. or Chicago Fire. **

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Jay woke up confused as to why he was on the couch and why his house smelled like eggs and bacon. He stumbled into the kitchen to see Emmalyn cooking. Last night came flooding back to him; Emmalyn was back.

"Good morning sleepyhead. I was beginning to wonder if you were going to get up or not."

"Uh... Yea sorry. You shoulda woke me. Besides you shouldn't be cooking. You just got back and are my guest."

"Oh, don't be silly, Jay. You know I loved cooking for you." He nods and kisses her on top of the head as he passes her to get some coffee. "So, what are your plans for today?" he asks.

"Ah, you know. Just settling back into Chicago life. Going to go see the Commander; find a place to live, ya know that kinda thing."

Jay nods as he sips his coffee. "Well, I have to work and depending on if we catch a case or not will depend on when or if I come home tonight."

"Jay, you don't have to explain anything to me. I didn't expect to come back and pick up where we left off." Jay doesn't know what to say to that so he decides not to say anything. Emmalyn dishes up breakfast and they sit down to eat. Over breakfast Em brings up the question Jay hoped she wouldn't ask.

"So have you met anyone since I've been gone?" Jay swallows his mouthful and thinks about how to answer her. "Sorta, I guess."

"What do you mean, sorta?" she teases.

"Well, I like this woman, but she's off limits." That was the best way he knew how to explain Erin.

"Has that ever stopped you before Jay Halstead?"

"Not really, no." he agrees. "But when **our** boss won't tolerate in-house romance, that stops me."

"Ah I see," Emmalyn says.

"Yea, I've kinda fallen for my partner, but like I said off limits."

"Jay, I'm asking this as much for myself as for you when I ask this." Jay nods for her to continue.

"Do you like her enough to transfer or are you happy admiring from a distance and keeping your job in intelligence?" Jay really had to think before answering her.

"I'm not sure Em. Before I woulda said I liked her enough to transfer, but now you're back and I'm not sure."

"Jay, I said it once before, but I'll say it again. I didn't come back expecting to pick up right where we left off. If anything I thought I would have to work my way back to you and run some chick off." Jay chuckled at that.

"I'm sorry to run off Em, but I've got to get ready for work."

"No problem. I'll clean up and then I need to get going as well."

Jay goes to his room and strips. He jumps in the shower thinking about what Emmalyn had said. He needed to decide if he loved Erin enough to pursue her or if he needed to let her go and a make go at it with Em again. That was a thought for another time though. He got dressed and returned to the living room. Emmalyn was getting her stuff together to leave.

"I left my number on the fridge. If nothing else I want to be friends, Jay." Jay nods and wraps her in a hug.

"I will Em, no doubt. You'll always be one of my best friends, but you're right. I do need to some time to think." He kisses her on the top of the head and they leave. Jay headed to work and Emmalyn headed to talk to the commander about her job.

**So that ends chapter 2. I know the ending sucks but I needed to find a place to end it. This chapter was to make them talk and get Jay thinking. Like I said there will be some twists and turns along the way. I originally planned on making it a Jay/OC story but the more I watch and the more I read the more I am leaning towards Linstead, so I guess we will just have to see where it takes us. I know it's a shorter chapter but the next should be right up. Hope you enjoyed!**

**-L**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago P.D. or Chicago Fire. **

**Chapter 3**

When Jay got to work, Erin could tell something was on his mind. Dawson was talking with Voight, so she sat a coffee on his desk. When he looked up at her she asked, "What's wrong, Jay?" Before he could brush her off, she said, "and don't say nothing because I can tell something is on your mind." Jay decided to be somewhat honest with her.

"An old friend returned to town yesterday. Got me thinking about some things." Erin nodded.

"Well you better get your head on straight before Voight notices." Jay nods.

"Hey, Lindsay?"

"Yea?"

"Wanna come over for a drink tonight? I need a friend to talk to."

"Yea, sure, sounds good."

They returned to work. They ended up catching a case and making a drug bust on a major dealer. Jay was proud of the way Erin handled herself with one of the addicts. She convinced the girl to go to rehab. When Erin knocked on his door later that night, he already had the beer and pizza waiting.

They sat on the couch eating and drinking. Finally Erin's curiosity got the better of her. "So, what's up Jay?"

Jay sits there for a minute thinking about where to begin. She knew a little about Emmalyn so he just decided to jump right in. "Emmalyn is back. She got into town last night and found me at Molly's." Erin remains silent so Jay continues. "I brought her here and we caught up. She was forced undercover two years ago. She wrote me a letter, but I never got it. I slept on the couch last night. She asked me some really tough questions this morning that got me thinking." Erin nods. Jay was rambling but she was keeping up. She knew if she interrupted he wouldn't continue so she kept quiet.

"I told her that I did like you and she said she never expected to pick up where we left off. The main thing she said that got me thinking was if I liked you enough to transfer or was I happy just admiring you from a distance and moving on."

"What did you say, Jay?"

"I told her I didn't know. I really wanted to be with you because let's be honest, I really like you. But Em, she took my heart with her when she left. I finally moved on and she's back. I don't know, Erin. Right now I just don't know."

Erin leans in close. "Jay, you know I like you just as much, and I would absolutely hate to lose you as a partner. I just got you broke in." Jay chuckles. "But honestly, you have to go with what your heart is telling you."

Jay turns so he is facing her. "And what is your heart telling you?" he asks.

Erin sucked in her breath. It is eerily quiet in Jay's apartment while he waits for her answer. Erin leans closer. "My heart says you, but my head hears Voight saying no." Jay puts his hands on the side of her face and then kisses her!

"Erin, it's your turn to think," he whispers. She gets this confused look on her face and then he kisses her again. Just as Erin starts kissing him back, Jay pulls back. "Seems we both need to do some thinking," he says.

Erin nods. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jay. I need to leave before we do anything rash."

Jay nods. He walks her to the door. He pulls her in for another kiss. "Don't wait too long to decide Halstead."

"You either," he smiles. "Let me know you get home safe."

"I will."

Later Jay gets a text. **"I'm home. Just wants to say I wish I was there. I think I've made up my mind. Screw Voight's rules. I hear dating your best friend is the best thing ever."**

Jay laughs as he reads her message. **"Don't worry, Lindsay. We'll figure this out. :)" **

Jay went to sleep with a smile on his face. He finally got Lindsay to admit her feelings. Now he just needed to decide what to do about Emmalyn.

**So there is chapter 3. Like I said I'm leaning more towards Linstead, but at the same time I like my OC. So thoughts/ideas are appreciated because right now I am at a crossroads…. Like I said I will be out of town so the earliest I will be able to update will be Tuesday but it might even be Thursday before I am able to. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**-L **


	4. Chapter 4

**Please notice the rating change to M! For now it's just for cussing, but sex scenes will be included soon. If that's not your thing, I'm sorry, but I hope you continue the story :) Here is an extra-long chapter for you-needless to say I got bored in class last night! Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago P.D. or Chicago Fire. **

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Jay awoke to a text from Lindsay. **I know I was a little bold last night & probably took you by surprise, but I meant it. I really do like you J & I know I have to wait bc of Emmalyn, but I like you & I want the whole world to know. But its up to you so just wanted to leave you something to think about before work :) ******

Jay was surprised to see Erin so open. Maybe putting it out there that someone else could be serious about him made her realize what she wanted. Jay didn't bother to respond because he'd be seeing her in less than an hour. Had Emmalyn not shown back up, Jay would still be at square one with Lindsay; now, he was just conflicted tho.

He wanted to hear Em out, but at the same time he had gotten super super close with Erin and he really liked her. He was torn. He went to work with these thoughts running through his head. When he got there he noticed everyone was working on paperwork, so he sat down and found his own paperwork to work on. He could feel Erin's eyes on him so he looked up. She nodded towards the break room and he nodded back. Erin got up and headed into it and Jay followed a few minutes behind her.

Ruzek noticed this and glanced at Antonio. Antonio just shook his head; "Let it go, Ruzek. They're just partners." Ruzek shrugged. "Besides, Gabby told me that Jay left Molly's two nights ago with a woman. Seemed as if they knew each other really well and things were or are serious between them." Ruzek went back to his paperwork.

Erin had poured two cups of coffee when Jay walked in. she handed him a mug. "Did you get my text?" Jay nodded. "Come on Halstead give me something here." Jay gazed at her while she sipped on her coffee. She appeared serious and genuine and he had never seen her look more beautiful.

"I don't know Er. I really really like you, but I feel like I need to hear Emmalyn out. I know we talked when she got back, but there's more to the story then she's telling me." Erin nodded.

"Jay, you have to follow your heart, but just know I was serious when I said I liked you."

"I know you are. I just need time to get my head straight."

"I'll always be here Jay, whatever you decide." And with that she returned to her desk. Jay followed not long after her. When he sat down he sent Emmalyn a text. **We need to talk when you're free, but soon. -J.**

He also decided to send Erin a text. **You look beautiful today ;) I promise I'll figure this out soon. Don't give up on me Er. Just know I'll always like you as more than just my best friend & who knows maybe my heart will win in the end :) **

As soon as Jay put his phone up, the whole team, minus Voight, heard Erin's phone go off. Jay didn't even look up from his computer; he completely forgot she rarely turned her phone down. Ruzek shared a look with Antonio who just shrugged. Adam could tell something was up with the partners, he just didn't know what.

Erin smiled as she read the message, but no one saw. She knew she always liked Halstead, but it wasn't until someone else came into the picture, that could really be someone serious for him, did she realize that she didn't want anyone else to have him. But she realized Jay might still pick Emmalyn in the end so she needed to keep her heart in check.

Several hours later, while putting his things in his locker, Jay got a text from Emmalyn. **Sorry Jay, things have been busy and I just got your message. I think we said all that needs to be said the other night. After talking with the commander, there is a good chance I will be going under again so something serious between us again probably isn't a good idea. Again, I'm sorry Jay.**

Jay couldn't believe this. She up and leaves two years ago and comes back, turns his life upside down, and then tells him they really are done and she's really leaving again. "Un-fucking-believable" say said as he punched his locker.

"Whoa, Whoa, Halstead. I know riding with me all day is stressful, but I thought we were having a good day." Jay sighed as he sank down on the bench between their lockers. "Jay, come on what's wrong? Something's changed in the 5 minutes since we separated." Jay pulled his phone out and pulled up the message from Emmalyn. He gave his phone to Erin to let her read it. He could see her eyes get bigger as she read. "I'm sorry Jay. I know you really wanted to talk to her & see what could've been."

"Yeah, well, maybe this is all I need to know. I should've just followed my heart and let the past be the past."

"You know I'm always here; anytime, night or day."

"Er wait. Come home and have a drink with me."

"Ok, but nothing rash tonight Jay. I don't want to just be a rebound.

"You'll never be that to be Er, never."

Erin nodded and took his hand to lead him out of the locker room. They heard Adam and Kim coming down the stairs so they dropped each other's hands and continued out to their cars. "I'll see you at my apartment."

Erin nodded as she got into her own car and headed to Jay's.

Erin followed Jay upstairs to his apartment. Once inside, Jay threw their jackets over the kitchen chairs. He poured them both some whiskey as they sat down on the couch. "What's on your mind, Jay?"

Jay sat there for a minute staring into his whiskey thinking before he answered. "I really wish she hadn't come back. She messed with my head again when everything was just great without her. I just don't get her. She up and leaves; comes back and wants another chance only to say we're officially done and she's leaving again. I just don't get it."

"Maybe she was just trying to make it easy on you. She didn't know she was going back under when she looked you up. I'm not on her side, just trying to see things objectively," she explained when she saw the confused look on his face. Jay downed his whiskey while he thought about what she said.

"Maybe so. I think I should just forget she returned and move on."

"This doesn't change what I told you Jay. I still admit to my feelings and want to be with you. but I think I need to let you think on all this tonight and clear you're head. Like I said I don't want to be a rebound, and that's how I'd feel if we got together tonight."

Jay nods as Erin sits her undrunk whiskey on the coffee table. "We'll talk in the morning, Jay, and go from there." Jay got up and walked her to the door. He leans down to kiss her and Erin lets him.

"I'll see you in the morning Er. Please let me know you get home safe."

"I will Jay, I will."

Later, Jay gets a text from Erin. **Home safe and sound. Sleep on what we talked about tonight J & we'll talk tomorrow. I'll always be here. Sweet dreams & goodnight. Xoxo -E.**

**So there is chapter 4. I decided to explore Linstead, but my OC is still there. I guess we'll just see where this story takes us because I am surprised at the turns it's taken so far. I hope you're enjoying it and will continue with it. I know I am! Let me know your thoughts and hopefully another update soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago P.D. or Chicago Fire. **

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Jay got ready for work thinking about the fact that Erin liked him. Even though he had wanted to give Em another shot, he realized she hadn't been a part of his life for two years and Erin has been. She's his best friend and partner, and it's time they had their chance. He stopped at Erin's favorite coffee shop and got her a pumpkin spice latte and mocha for him.

When he gets to work, Erin is the only one at her desk, so he sets her latte down in front of her computer. "Mmm smells good. Thanks, Jay."

"No problem. Do you want to get dinner tonight after work?"

"Uh, yea sure. Everything ok Jay?"

Ruzek and Atwater were coming up the stairs, so Jay decided to wrap the conversation rather quickly. "Yea. Just want to talk." Erin nodded to keep from giving Ruzek any info. It's fun keeping Ruzek guessing what is going on between them. Jay sat down at his desk to wait for Voight; he felt his phone vibrate just as Voight walked out.

So far they didn't have a case, so Voight told them to catch up on any paperwork they were behind on. Once Voight returned to his office, Jay pulled out his phone. **Not going to Molly's tonight. We'll order take out and eat at your apartment.** Jay smiled. It was going to be a good night.

Voight sent them out for lunch. While they were out, Erin let Jay buy lunch. On the way back Erin asked, "So should I plan on staying tonight, or not?"

Jay almost choked on his drink. "Um, well yea if you want to. I won't object, but it's up to you. I know you didn't want to feel like a rebound so I'll leave it up to you."

"Ok. Well I guess we'll just it a surprise." Jay didn't have a chance to respond before Voight called letting them know they had caught a case with a dead drug dealer. Once on scene, the partners were all business. It took until almost midnight before they caught the killer. By then, the entire team was exhausted.

Once it was just Jay and Erin in the locker room Jay said, "Today was long so I'll understand if you don't want to come over for any serious conversations."

"I up for it, if you are Halstead. I just want to run room and change, and then I'll be over."

"Ok sounds good. Pizza and beer ok with you?"

"Yep. I'll see ya in like thirty minutes?"

"Sounds good Er. Be careful."

15 minutes after Jay got home, the pizza arrived. Jay turned on the hockey game and got comfy. 15 minutes later there was another knock on his door. Erin was standing on the other side with a bag. "So I guess you're staying?" Jay asked with a smirk on his face.

"It never hurts to be prepared, Halstead."

"Come on; pizza's getting cold."

Erin left her bag by the couch on her way to the kitchen. Jay had her pizza and beer waiting. Erin smiled as she took her plate. "Come on, we can watch the game while we eat." They took their plates to the living room and watched the game. Once they were done, Erin carried their plates to the kitchen. She down on the opposite side of the couch, facing Jay.

"Come on, Jay. What's on your mind? I know it's been a long day, but I still want to talk." Jay nodded, turned the tv off, and turned facing Erin.

"Well this is what I'm thinking: I've always liked you Erin and I've never hid it. You are my best friend, and I realized that Emmalyn hasn't been here when you have. I shouldn't have given her the time when she came back. I'm not saying I regret her coming back because it made you jealous. "Erin laughed at that. "But I think it's our time now. I think we will be great together. I would make sure you knew every day how much I loved and appreciated you."

Erin didn't know how to respond at first. She knew how much he liked her and she knew how much she liked him. Jay had this look of complete adoration as he gazed at her waiting for her to respond. Erin knew right then, that he was exactly what she wanted and needed. "You know what Halstead; I think you just might be right. It is our time. But, you owe me a proper date before I will sleep with you."

Jay shook his head and chuckled. "Ok, Er, ok."

"But I am staying tonight. Cuddling is very much accepted until then."

"Well come on then. We have work tomorrow and I want all the cuddling time I can get." Jay grabbed her hand and led her to his room. They fell asleep cuddled up together.

**A/N: So there is chapter 5. Sorry it didn't get out Tuesday. I had a really crappy Monday, and I didn't have much motivation for anything by night class. But inspiration struck Tuesday and I finished this last night before the episode. (Speaking of the episode…. SPOLIER ALERT! Holy Shit! What an episode. I was very proud of the way Voight kept himself in check & handled things the correct way! & Justin… I think he is finally growing up!) Anyways, I had originally planned on some sexy Linstead time in this chapter, but again it had a mind of it's on. I hope you liked it and will leave your thoughts. **

**Up next: Will everything remain great for our detectives, or will Emmalyn return & cause more problems. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this did not get out last week. I have been super busy with school winding down & Tuesday I had a test so I wasn't able to type during class. So since this is late it is extra-long :) Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago P.D. or Chicago Fire. **

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Jay awoke to Erin cuddled up against him. He couldn't help the smile that grew on his face. He never thought this dream would ever come true, but it was starting to look like it just might. He snuggled closer to her and just watched her sleep. He was completely mesmerized by her beauty. He felt her starting to stir. "Good morning, sunshine."

"Mmm good morning Jay," Erin said with a smile as she rolled towards him. Jay leaned closer and gave her chance to tell him no before he planted a gentle kiss on her lips. "Mmmm, not now, detective. We have to get ready for work," Erin said with a laugh.

"Okay, okay. Hey are you free on Friday?"

"Hmmm, maybe. Why?"

"I was going to take you out after work for our first real date if you were free."

"Halstead, I think I just might be free," Erin said with a smirk. "Where are we going?"

"Oh no missy. It's all a surprise."

"Fine! I get shower first," Erin said as she took off for the bathroom. Jay went to the kitchen to get the coffee started. He heard the shower come on about the same time he heard a knock on the door. He checked his phone to make sure Voight hadn't called because he was almost positive Voight was on the other side of the door.

He didn't see any missed calls, but he hung his head anyways. He headed for the door preparing for the longest lecture of his life. He opened the door was a surprised to see Emmalyn standing there.

"Emmalyn, what are you doing here?"

"You said you wanted to talk, and I think we need to."

"Emmalyn now is not the time. You said there was nothing to talk about and you were going back under."

"I did and I am, but come on Jay, just hear me out." Jay sighed. He heard the shower shut off, and knew Erin would be out any minute.

"Emmalyn now's not the time for that talk. You could've and should've called."

"I wasn't sure you would answer."

Before Jay could respond, Erin called out. "Halstead, did you start the coffee?"

"Of course . Should be almost ready. I'll be right there."

Jay turned back to Emmalyn; "My you sure move on quick."

This infuriated Jay; "Emmalyn, I told you now was not the time! I'll text you and we can meet up, but you DO NOT get to judge! I told you honestly that there was someone & you told me that you and I were done. So you have no right to say one word about who is here and who is not. I have to get ready for work, but I'll try and find time to text you," and he closed the door on her.

"Jay is that you," Erin called when she heard the door close. Jay shook his head and went to fix her coffee. "Yeah it's fine." He fixed her coffee just the way she liked it and took it to her in the bedroom. Erin could sense something was wrong, and she was afraid Hank had been on the other side of that door. She was seriously going to have to have a talk with him.

"Who was at the door?" she asked as she sipped her coffee. He always knew just how to make it for her.

"Emmalyn. She suddenly decided she wants to talk, and I told her I might text her later."

"Jay, I'm sorry," but before she could finish he cut her off.

"Er, this is in no way your fault. I promise you, I will get this taken care of so we can have the fresh start we deserve. We're still going out on Friday so keep your schedule clear."

"I will. Now go get ready before we're late."

While Jay went to get ready, Erin went to the kitchen to find breakfast. Before she could find anything good, there was a knock on the door. Erin went to the bathroom door, "Hey Halstead, someone's knocking on your door."

"Just open it, Erin. At this point it probably is Voight looking for you."

Erin didn't bother responding, just took off for the door laughing. "Coming," she called as the person on the other side knocked again. "Oh, chill Hank! We're both…" she never finished that sentence because on the other side of the door stood Emmalyn. "Umm… can I help you?" Erin asked.

"Where's Jay?"

"He's getting ready for work. Didn't he tell you he would text you later?"

"Yeah, but he has to give me a second chance. He has no right to be with you when I'm back."

This just pissed Erin off because the way Emmalyn had treated Jay sure didn't seem like she really cared about him. "Look lady, I don't know what your problem is, but I'm pretty sure you told him y'all were done and he didn't stand a chance with you because you were going back under. So he can be with whoever he wants, and you do not get a say in it. Until he decides he wants to talk to you, you don't get a say in his life. My advice to you would be to just leave and wait on him to contact you. He waited two fucking years for you, I think you can wait for a simple text, if he so chooses to text you."

Erin could see something in Emmalyn's eyes that meant she wasn't done with this fight. This chick was really starting to bug Erin. "You have to make sure he does text me. It's not fair for him to ignore me and our child all these years."

That completely shocked Erin and took the fight right out of her. Jay had never mentioned a child with Emmalyn. They were fixing to have a serious conversation if she was to ever consider continuing her relationship with him.

"Look, I'll tell him you stopped back by, but you need to leave. Now." Erin closed the door. She went to the kitchen to get her coffee, her breakfast hunt forgotten. She didn't hear the shower so she knew Jay would be out any minute.

"Hey Er who was at the door?"

"Umm... Emmalyn. Don't guess she ever left. I told her you were getting ready."

"Gosh she's suddenly impatient, especially for someone who said we had nothing to talk about."

"Jay, she seemed desperate." Jay walked into the kitchen and saw Erin staring into her coffee. "Er, come on what's wrong? What else did she say? Something has upset you."

"Jay … why didn't you tell me you had a kid?" The look on Jay's face told Erin all she needed to know; Jay didn't know either.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"Jay, Emmalyn said & I quote 'it's not fair for him to just ignore me and our child all these years.'" Jay's face was still complete shock so Erin knew Jay didn't know Emmalyn had a child, much less that it was his. If it really was.

"Erin I swear to you I do not have a child, and if I do she's kept it from me."

"Jay, I believe you. But I think you really need to talk to her. A paternity test is not a bad idea either."

Jay nodded. He still did not know what to say. "Come on, partner, we're late."

Jay and Erin went to work. Jay stopped to talk to Platt to see if she knew anything on Emmalyn or her case but she didn't. Jay decided he would do all the digging on his own today as long as they didn't have a case. He would get to the bottom of this before today was over. When he got upstairs, everyone was working on their computers at their desk. There wasn't anything on the board so he sat down and got to work too.

To anyone watching, it looked like he was just working on paperwork, but Erin knew he was really trying to learn all her could. Jay felt his phone vibrate. **"I'll help anyway I can. Dating or not, you're still my partner & I have your back no matter what :)"**

Jay smiled as he read it. Erin was it for him; he just needed to find a way to make her his permanent partner in life. He sent Emmalyn a text **"We need to talk. You had NO RIGHT to say that Erin this morning. & you've had NO RIGHT to keep this child from me, it's really mine. I'll be at Molly's tonight & if you're not there by 10 pm. I will get a court order for a paternity test & I will not have anything more to say to you."**

Jay got back to work. He was looking for anything he could find that would explain what Emmalyn had been doing for the last two years. A couple hours of later, Jay still hadn't learned much because all the files were classified. Erin decided they needed a lunch break. On the way to the car, Jay's phone vibrated.

"**I will be there. Please do not go through the courts. We can work this out on our own. I didn't know how else to get you to see me again & I know she would make sure you did. See you tonight Jay. I've always loved you and always will."**

Jay didn't bother responding. He felt like he was being played, but until he talked to her he wouldn't know for sure. "Everything okay Jay?"

"Uh, yeah. That was Em. She's going to meet me tonight at Molly's & talk."

Once they got in the car, Erin spoke. "How about this… I'll go and get a beer too; sit off to the side & observe. You know I am good at reading people so between the two of us, we'll know if she's lying or not."

"Thanks Er. I don't know what I would do without you."

The rest of the day was uneventful. Jay and Erin went straight to Molly's from work. Jay had told Erin that Emmalyn only had until 10 and that if she didn't show, they were leaving & he'd go to a judge tomorrow.

Much to Jay and Erin's surprise Emmalyn was already there when they got there. They split at the door; Erin going to the bar and Jay going to Em's table. "Hey."

"Hey."

"So let's get this over with," he said. "I want the full story and then we'll go from there."

"Jay, please don't be like this. You need to be a part of your daughter's life. I have to go back under and this time she can't come."

"Wait, WHAT?! You took your daughter under cover last time? How could you?!"

"Settle down Jay. She was never in any danger. I had to be a single mother looking for a fresh start to get away from my boyfriend. Plus it let me keep her with me for the first years of her life."

"Emmalyn… I don't know what kind of game you're playing or if you're even playing one, but I want a paternity test. I can't be sure she is mine just by taking your word."

Emmalyn slid an envelope across the table. "Already done. I got your DNA when I stayed at your house my first night back in town. I knew you would ask for one when I dropped this on you so I was prepared."

Sure enough Emmalyn was telling the truth. Jay didn't speak so Emmalyn did. "She's only 2. She'll adjust faster than you. I leave tomorrow night so I need to bring her by in the morning. I have all her medical information, daily routine, the sitter I use, phone numbers, etc. I will bring everything to your house. Jay, I need you to do this, to be her father. I will more than likely always be sent under because the commander said I was the best. I have the papers to sign all my rights over to you. I'm not sure how much I'll be around anymore so I think it's only fair that you be able to move on and whoever you settle with to adopt her when the time is right. All I ask is that you keep pictures/videos for me to watch when I'm in town. I trust that whoever you settle with will be good for our daughter, otherwise I would not sign my rights away."

"Emmalyn, slow down! I need time. You can't just drop this bomb on me and then leave me to deal with the fallout after you leave."

"I don't have time Jay. You'll be a good father and like I said she'll adjust faster than you. Her name is Jaylyn Faith, but I usually call her JayJay." She slid a thing of pictures across the table. "I always made you copies of any picture I took. I'll be at your apartment at 8 am sharp." With that, Emmalyn got up and left.

Erin came over as soon as she was out the door. "Jay, you okay? You're looking kinda pale." Jay didn't respond so Erin grabbed him by the arm. "Come on let's get out of here and go home." Erin gathered all their things on the table to take with them. She'd heard the entire conversation. Jay still didn't say anything the whole way home.

Once they got to his apartment he broke down. "How can she do this Er. I don't know anything about 2 year olds. She's kept me from my daughter for 2 whole years and now she's just dumping her on me and giving it all to me. She's even giving her rights away because her job is more important. How can she do this to me?"

Erin let me get it all out. They sat on the couch with him lying with his head in her lap. She methodically ran her hand back and forth through his hair calming him down. "I don't get it Er, I just don't."

"I know. Me neither. But we will raise this little girl right, and she will know she is greatly loved. She might not have a real mother, but we will make sure she never misses out." Jay looked a little surprised so Erin felt she needed to explain more. "I'm not going anywhere Jay. If anything it makes me want to stay more. I never thought about having kids, but once I saw her picture and saw how much she looked like you, I knew without a doubt that I wanted that. I wanted to be a mother and have your kids one day. But if that day doesn't come, then I want to help you with JayJay. I promised to always have your back and I will no matter what. Daughter or no daughter, you're not getting rid of me this easily Jay Halstead. I'll call Voight in the morning and tell him we need the day off. We'll figure this out together, and we will have help from the team too. We're all family Jay, and families help each other out."

She finally got Jay in bed. She sent Voight a quick text even though he hated texting. **"Jay & I need the day off tomorrow. If I get a chance I'll come by and explain but please just give us this."** She crawled in bed next to him. He was already asleep and she snuggled close so she could go to sleep too. She knew everything was going to change for good in the morning, but she was looking forward to it. She had hope that one day JayJay might call her mommy.

**A/N: So there is chapter 6. This chapter kinda got away from me and I just couldn't quit writing. Thus, you get the longest update ever. I never thought this story would go this way with Jay already having a daughter and ending up with Erin, but again, this story has a mind of its own. I was really excited about this chapter, and I really hoped you liked it. I can't wait to hear your thoughts on it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago P.D. or Chicago Fire. **

**Chapter 7**

The next morning Jay and Erin got up at 7. Erin took a shower while Jay started then coffee; then Jay showered while Erin looked for breakfast. "Jay? What do you want to eat?"

"I'm not hungry so don't worry about me," Jay hollered from the bathroom while he got dressed. Jay came out to find Erin eating a pop tart and drinking her coffee. "You sure? You really need to eat, Jay."

"Yea I'll be fine. I'm too nervous to eat."

"It'll be fine. I'm not going to run away." Jay just chuckled as he fixed himself a cup of coffee. They only had five minutes left before Emmalyn was supposed to be there. Erin wrapped her around Jay; he rested his chin on top of her head. "I love you, Jay. We'll get through this together. I promise. Everything is going to be okay." Jay kissed the top of her head. Before he could respond there was a knock on the door. "Well here we go," Jay said as he started towards the door.

When he opened it, there stood Emmalyn holding a beautiful little girl. She really did look just like him. "Come on in. Do I need to help you get anything?"

"Uh no. Here are some of her bags of clothes, diapers, toys. She doesn't have many toys because we were away and I didn't have room in the apartment. I'll just leave here so yall can get acquainted while I go get the rest of her things. "

Emmalyn turned to go out the door. "Emmalyn, wait. I'll help you get the rest of her things so Jay and Jaylyn can get to know each other." Jay had a look of panic on his face, but Erin just gave him a reassuring smile. "It'll be okay. We'll be right back." Erin and Emmalyn go out the door before Jay can respond. He turns back around towards his daughter.

Jaylyn is sitting on the floor looking at him. "Hi pretty girl." Jaylyn gives him a snaggled tooth smile. "Dada" Jay is shocked. Jaylyn knows exactly who he is. "Dada dada."

Meanwhile downstairs, Erin grabbed a luggage cart to help carry things upstairs. Emmalyn had four more bags full of clothes. They loaded the toddler bed and high chair onto the cart. Erin grabbed a couple of the bags while Emmalyn grabbed the others and the car seat. "I'm sure you think I'm a terrible person, but my job has always been my priority. I never planned on having kids. I was a mother for two years because my cover story required it."

"Emmalyn, stop. You don't have to explain anything to me. I'm Jay's partner and I'm only here to help him. This is between you and him."

"Erin, look, I don't know how well you know Jay, but I know him really well. And I know when I came back and we talked, I could see how much he loves you. That is why I agreed to another undercover job; I knew I didn't stand a chance with him. His future is with you as long as you feel the same. That's the other reason I'm signing my rights away. I know from listening to Jay that you and him will be together, and it will be easier for JayJay for you to be her mommy while you and Jay are together. You'll be able to adopt her and the three of you can be a real family." Erin was speechless; Emmalyn had really thought this out. Before she could respond, the elevator opened and they were in front of Jay's apartment. Erin pushed the door open, and Jay was standing there holding a crying Jaylyn. "I don't know what to do. She just started crying and she won't stop."

Erin could see Jay was on the verge of a panic attack, and she knew he needed rescuing. Erin dropped the bags on the floor and walked towards Jay. She stretched her arms out; "Come here baby girl." Jaylyn came right to her. Erin rubbed her back and was whispering "shhhh" over and over. Erin found a paci in a bag and she gave it to Jaylyn. Jay could see Erin was a natural; she was going to be a great mother. Jaylyn settled down as Erin sat on the couch rocking her. Jay was amazed. He fell more in love with that girl every day.

Emmalyn nodded towards the kitchen and Jay followed. "Here is her daily schedule. I've had her on a schedule since she was one so if you follow it she should be fine. Here is her sitter, her doctor and such. You'll want to put her on your insurance plan ASAP because once I sign these papers, she is no longer legally mine and will be dropped from mine. The sitter knows about the changes, but you don't have to use her; it's totally up to you." Emmalyn could see Jay was overwhelmed, but there wasn't any easy way to do this. "Here is all her medical information; she isn't allergic to anything, but allergies can develop as she gets older. You'll want to take her to the doctor soon so she her doctor can get to know you and can tell you anything you want to know."

Jay was just nodding along as she talked. He was so thankfully Erin had the day off today too, because he didn't know if he could do all this alone. "Last thing Jay and I'm gone. I just have to sign this paper. You have to sign acknowledging I've given you all rights, and Erin needs to sign as a witness. Once its signed, I will take it straight to my lawyer, and he will get it filed with the courts. You'll get a copy and JayJay will be yours and solely yours until you want someone to adopt her." Jay nodded.

"I'll go get Erin." Jay walked into the living room to see Erin sitting on the couch holding his sleeping daughter. Seeing her with Jaylyn just confirmed his thoughts that she was it for him and one day he was going to marry her.

"Hey Er?" he whispered so not to disturb Jaylyn. Erin turned her head towards him. "We need a witness for the legal rights page." Erin nodded. She stood up and laid Jaylyn on the couch. Jay wrapped her in a hug before they went back to the kitchen. "I don't know what I would do without you Erin. You are the most perfect woman I know." He kissed the top of her head. "Come on Jay. Let's get this over with so we can get on with this day."

Jay led Erin to the kitchen. "Okay guys. Erin has to sign as a witness, so here it goes." Emmalyn signed her name; Jay signed the acknowledgement; Erin signed the witness line. "Okay so that's it. I'll take this to my lawyer right now and he'll get it filed. I… I just want to say goodbye and then I'm gone. Just… I know I have no right now… but occasionally I'd like some pictures," Emmalyn said with tears in her eyes. Jay and Erin nodded. She might not have wanted to be a mother, but she had grown attached to her little girl and this was harder than she let on. Emmalyn went to the living room. "Goodbye JayJay. Mommy loves you and knows this is the best for you. Be good for daddy and just know you'll be greatly loved. Mommy loves you Jaylyn Faith." Emmalyn kissed her head and walked out the door without a glance back.

Jay sighed. It was so much to take in and he felt like he was sinking. He didn't know how he was going to make it. "Er, I really don't know that I can do this… it's all too much. I don't know anything about two year olds."

"Jay Halstead you listen to me. We will get through this together. We'll learn together and we'll use the resources we have; Dawson, Alvin, and Hank have all raised children. They'll be more than happy to help. We're all a family Jay and we will raise this little girl right. She'll never question whether she is loved or not and she will never want for anything a little girl needs." Jay nodded. Erin looked through the papers on the bar. She found Jaylyn's schedule and saw a morning nap was not listed.

Emmalyn must have gotten her up earlier than normal. "Okay so we're going to let her sleep until she wakes up. I know this against the schedule, but she obviously needs sleep. While she's asleep you can set up her room in the spare. I really need to talk to Hank, but this is something that needs to come from you. You can tell him or we can tell him together.

"I'll talk to him. It's my problem, but I won't lie if he asks about me and you, so if you want to tell that, then please by all means, feel free." Jay said all this with a smile; the first real smile Erin had seen since Emmalyn had arrived. "Okay, well I'll go talk to him while you set up Jaylyn's room."

"WAIT, wait. You can't leave me here alone." Before he freaked out anymore Erin interrupted him. "Jay, chill! You will be fine while she sleeps. If she wakes up before I'm back let her play with toys or watch tv, or something. It's not hard and I'll be back soon."

Jay nodded. Erin kissed him on his way out the door. "I have my phone, but you will be fine Jay." Jay just nodded again. He was on his own with a two year old, and this terrified him more than his tours in Afghanistan ever did.

**A/N: So apparently I can't quit writing once I get started. The next chapter should be out really soon because it is almost finished. This story has me extremely excited to keep writing and I hope you are enjoying it just as much… I do not know anything about a parent signing their rights away so I just wrote it like I imagined it. SPOILER ALERT: that crossover though! I freaking loved it! Jay and Erin.. ahhh… made my heart happy! Voight and Benson… anyway else see a relationship in their future?... Anyways I hope you will leave me your thoughts on this chapter. Up next: How does Erin's talk with Voight go? How does Jay do when he is left alone with Jaylyn? How does Jay's talk with Voight go? And how does the team react to Jaylyn? PS Goggiebe: I love reading your reviews. I can't thank you enough for reading all my stories and not just this one and always leaving your thoughts. I so look forward to them as soon as I post a new story. So thank you for all your support. Your enthusiasm is catching and I can't wait to make your day with a new chapter! :)  
><strong> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Two updates in one week :) and it's another extra-long update! Enjoy! I don't want to give anything away, but just keep the rating in mind… it could or could not be used in this chapter :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago P.D. or Chicago Fire. **

**Chapter 8**

After Erin left, Jay carried the bed into the spare room. He began putting it together while thinking about how his life had drastically changed. Not only had Erin become more than his partner, he now had a little girl that depended on him for everything. He really didn't know how to raise a child, but he was going to do his damn best by her. He would make sure she was well loved and well taken care of. She was never gonna know the life some kids he worked with did.

He prayed Erin's conversation with Voight went well because if not, he didn't know what he would do. Intelligence had become his life and he needed the job more than ever. Erin had also become a major part of it, and if he had to transfer just to keep her, he would. She was worth it, and she would make a great mom to Jaylyn.

He kept working on the bed while listening for JayJay to wake up. It was going to take some time adjusting to having a little one around, but he would do it because he was all she had. He just hoped that while he adjusted, he didn't damage his little girl in the process. He would never forgive himself if Jaylyn suffered because he didn't know what he was doing.

Meanwhile across town, Erin arrived at the precinct. Platt greeted her with "I thought Voight said you and Halstead were off today?"

"We are, but I need to talk to him about something real quick. He's here right?"

Platt nodded as Erin ran up the stairs.

"Well there she is. What'd you do with Halstead, Lindsey? Bury him somewhere for us to find later?" Ruzek jokingly asked her. Erin flipped him off as she continued to Voight's office. She knocked but walked on in.

"Hey Erin. So I'm assuming you're here to tell me why you and Halstead both needed the day off?"

Erin shook her head no. "That's for Jay to tell you later. I'm here for a more personal talk." Voight nodded as she took a seat. "Hank you know how much I appreciate what you did for me and for taking me in as your own daughter." Voight nodded. "But Hank, I'm a grown ass woman and can make my own decisions about who I date and who I don't."

Hank knew this day would come one day, but that didn't mean he had to like it. He'd been looking out for Erin for a long time, and she was his daughter in every sense of the word but blood. "What are you getting at Erin?"

"I want to be with Jay as more than his partner, but you've scared him off. He needs me more than ever now; he needs all of us more than ever and whether you give your blessing or not, we are going to be together. I don't need your blessing to date in my personal life, but for work we do. I hope you give it because I would hate to have to transfer." She saw how shocked Voight was and decided to explain more. "Jay loves his job, as do I, but I will not let you transfer him because we are dating. If anyone transfers it'll be me."

"Erin, no! I will not let you transfer because you were a part of this team long before Halstead came along. I told him to keep it in his pants, and if he hasn't, he's gone. No question about it."

Before he could go any further, Erin stood up. "Let's get this one thing straight right now. Jay has kept it in his pants. We've never been anything more than partners. We haven't officially said we are dating because of you, so if you want to be a hard ass because you want to keep control in my life, I will go talk to Platt right now. I will request a transfer and you will not be able to do anything about it. Jay and I will be together. It's up to you whether we both stay with the team or if I leave."

She could see defeat in his eyes. She hated being like this with him, but she loved Jay and wanted to be with him. Hank sighed, "Keep it professional on the job, and I won't say a word. But I expect an explanation for today. Like tomorrow. From both of you."

Erin went around the desk and hugged him. "And you will, Hank. Halstead will you fill you in."

With that, Erin went out the door. Hank sat back and sighed. He knew teaching her to stand up for herself and fight for what she believed in would come back to bite him in the ass one day, but she was right. Halstead was a good guy and deep down he knew Jay would treat her like the princess she was.

Back at Jay's apartment, Jay had gotten the bed completely together when he heard Jaylyn start to whimper. Luckily he was just in the kitchen looking over the papers Emmalyn left so he got to her pretty quickly. "Hi princess. Did you sleep good?"

Jaylyn sorta nodded and lifted her arms up toward him. Jay picked her up and sat down on the couch with her. Jaylyn laid her head on his shoulder. "Where mommy?"

Jay knew this would happen, but how do you tell a two year old that mommy was gone for good? "She had to work, baby. You're going to be staying with daddy from now on." Jaylyn nodded with tears in her eyes. "Mommy gone?" Jay wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Yes, baby. But daddy is going to take really good care of you, and love you every day." Jaylyn nodded as she laid her head on his shoulder once more.

"Hey JayJay, how would you like to see where daddy works and meet the people he works with tomorrow?" Jaylyn lifted her head and looked at him. "Reawwy?" "Yea. Daddy and Erin will take you. Erin works with daddy too, and everyone daddy works with will love you too JayJay."

Jaylyn snuggled closer to her daddy. "Wuv you dada."

"I love you too princess. Do you want to see your new room?" Jaylyn jumped up. "Come on, daddy put your bed together while you slept." Jay and Jaylyn went to the spare room which would now be Jaylyn's. Jaylyn just stood there looking at her bed. "Daddy's going to get you a dresser to put all your clothes in and a toy box for all your toys. Would Jaylyn like some princess sheets to sleep on?" Jaylyn nodded. "JayJay a pwincess?"

"Yes, baby, you are. You are daddy's little princess. Come on JayJay. Let's go get your bags and bring them in here." Jaylyn followed Jay to the living room. Erin had been gone for three hours now, and he was beginning to think she wasn't coming back.

"Dada I hungwy."

"Ok well let's go see what we have to eat." Once in the kitchen, Jay picked Jaylyn up and set her on the bar. "I need you to sit really still ok?" Jaylyn nodded. Jay turned to look in the refrigerator. "Let's see; do you like grilled cheese sandwiches?"

"Uh huh."

"Ok so how about daddy fixes us a grilled cheese sandwiches while you go play in the living room."

"Otay" Jay set Jaylyn down and she took off for the living room. He got the stuff out and set it by the stove. Just as he got started cooking, he heard the front door open. He took off for the living room because he realized he never locked the door after Erin left. To his relief, he saw Erin coming through the door with several bags on her arms.

"What's all this?" he asked.

"Well I made a quick pit stop at the children's store on my way back. I thought a few toys, new sheets and bedding, and a few new clothes would make someone's day," Erin said smiling from ear to ear.

"Er, I'll pay you back for all of this, really."

"You will do no such thing Jay Halstead. This is my treat for the little princess." Hearing the word princess, Jaylyn came out from around the couch. "Pwincess? That's me." Erin and Jay both laughed. "That's right baby girl. You are daddy's princess," Jay said as he scooped her up.

"What do you say to Erin for all this stuff?"

"Fank you Ewin."

"You're welcome baby. JayJay, would you like to help me fix up your bed? I think I smell your daddy trying to cook." Jay immediately set Jaylyn down and ran back to the kitchen. He had totally forgotten he had started the grilled cheeses. At least he liked his a little well done. Jay could hear the girls the giggling from the bedroom. Once he had the sandwiches done, he went to Jaylyn's room.

He stood in the doorway just watching them. The bed was made up with Cinderella sheets and the comforter had all the different princess on it. Erin had unpacked the toy bags and was sitting on the floor playing with Jaylyn who was dressed up like a princess.

"Ewin, do you wuv my dada?" Leave it to his daughter to ask the tough questions first; he was anxious to see where this conversation went though.

"Yes, JayJay I do."

"Does that mean you be my mommy now?"

"Ummm.. I don't know JayJay. That'll be up to your daddy. Even if I'm not your mommy, I'll always be here for you. you can always come to me for anything."

"I wuv you Ewin."

"I love you too JayJay."

Erin wrapped Jaylyn in a hug and that's when she noticed jay standing in the doorway. "I think daddy has lunch ready pretty girl."

"Dada" Jaylyn said as she ran to her daddy. "Hey, baby, you ready to eat?" Jaylyn nodded. "Dada, Ewins nice."

"I think so too JayJay. Come on let's go eat." Jay set Jaylyn in her high chair while he and Erin ate at the bar. While they were eating, Erin looked over Jaylyn's schedule and saw she was due a nap in an hour. Erin wondered if she would sleep since she slept so much that morning.

"How'd it go with Voight?" Jay asked bringing Erin out of her thoughts.

"Oh, um, it went good. He said to keep it professional on the job and he wouldn't say anything. Oh, and he wants an explanation for today, and I told him you would explain tomorrow." Jay was shocked to say the least.

"Voight really said it was okay for us to date?"

"Sure did. Don't look so surprised Halstead. You knew I would handle him." Jay just laughed.

"Dada!"

"Yes, baby?"

"I done."

"Okay. Do you want to go watch some TV?"

Jaylyn nodded. "I think someone is still sleepy," Erin whispered to Jay as she nodded toward the schedule. Jay nodded as he got up to get Jaylyn out. "Go watch TV with her and I'll clean up and then join you."

Jay carried Jaylyn into the living room and set down on the couch with her. Mickey Mouse was on. Jaylyn laid her head in Jay's lap. Within the hour, she was asleep. Erin walked in and picked her up. They carried her to her room and tucked her in. Jay kissed her on top of the head and followed Erin out. They left her door open so they could hear her when she awoke.

Erin snuggled into Jay on the couch. "Halstead, you are pretty amazing."

"So are you Er." He leaned down to kiss her, and she straddled his lap. "Er, what are you doing?"

"I'm making out with you," she said with a grin.

"I can see that, but what happened to a date first?"

"Plans change. I realized today that I've always loved you and that is not going to change by going on a first date. I saw you with Jaylyn today, and how amazing you are with her. It showed me that I want this, all of this, with you."

Jay wrapped his arms around her; picked her up, and carried her to the bedroom. "What about Jaylyn?" he asked.

"She's asleep Jay. We'll hear her if she wakes.

"Can you be quiet?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Of course, Jay Halstead!"

He'd stripped her of her clothes before he laid her down on the bed. "You're so perfect Erin, so beautiful." Jay began kissing down her chest. "mmm so perfect," he said as he pulled her bra off. He kissed around each breast being careful not to touch her nipples. Erin was moaning at his teasing.

"Remember you gotta be quiet," he said as he blew cool air across each nipple. He watched as they got harder. "MMM, Jay, please," Erin begged. He circled one nipple and then the other before taking the first one between his lips. He put his hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming out. He repeated the same motions on her other nipple. He could feel her bucking against him.

Erin reached down to strip him. Once she had his pants off, she patted the bed beside her. Jay just shook his head; "Oh, no, missy, this is all about you." Before he got "you" all the way out, Erin flipped them so she was now straddling him. Jay could feel her wetness through their underwear. "Erin, baby, I was really trying to make this all about you, make it special this first time."

"I know, but I don't do slow," she said with a wink. She shimmied out of her panties right before she pulled his boxers off. Jay flipped them back over and kissed down her perfectly toned stomach. He ran his finger down between her legs. He knew she was wet, but he wanted to see how wet.

He brushed his finger down over her clit and spread her wetness all around. "Jay, please," Erin begged. She reached down and grabbed him, trying to guide him in her. He stopped right before he pushed in; "Erin, I love you so much." Right as he started pushing in, he stopped. Erin had a confused look on her face as he started to roll off of her. "Jay, what's wrong?" she asked fearing she had done something wrong.

He reached for the bedside table pulling out a condom. "Jay, I'm on the pill; we don't need that." Jay sighed as he rolled back on top of her. "Sorry for scaring you," he whispered. He ran his finger back down through her wetness. "Jay, please, just fuck me," Erin begged.

Jay kissed her on the lips. "You are so perfect," he said as he pushed all the way in. "MMMM Jay," she moaned. Jay started out moving slowly; in and out, in and out. She was so tight and so wet. He felt like a teenager all over again because he didn't know how long he was going to last.

"Faster, Jay, faster," Erin pleaded. Jay moved faster and faster still. Erin wrapped her legs around him, just making her that much tighter around him. Erin could feel Jay's control starting to slip as he got faster and harder. She ran her fingers through his hair and said the words she knew would make him snap; "Make me come Jay. Make me come with you."

That's all it took for Jay to lose control. He was thrusting wildly into her but she was keeping up. He angled his hips to hit her g-spot over and over. He could feel her tightening around him. "Come for me, baby, come," Jay whispered into her ear. He felt her muscles contract and he kissed her lips to swallow her cries as he came with her.

He was careful not to crush her when they were done. He rolled over onto his side and pulled her with him. "Erin, you are mine forever," he said as he kissed her on the lips.

"There's no place I'd rather be," she whispered. They stay snuggled together until Jay heard Jaylyn starting to stir almost two hours later. They were definitely going to invest in a baby monitor that week.

**A/N: So there is chapter 8. This chapter kinda got away from me and I just couldn't quit writing. I was desperate for some Linstead sexy time, so I just had to write it. I know there wasn't much parenting, but that is coming I promise. I just wanted to get Erin and Jay into an established relationship. I hope you liked this update, and the next chapter should be out soon. School is winding down, so I should be able to write more. As usual let me know what you think . **

**Up Next: Jay faces Hank and admits the truth about Jaylyn. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago P.D. or Chicago Fire. **

**Chapter 9**

Later that night, Jay and Erin gave Jaylyn a bath and got her ready for bed. Once she was in bed, Jay and Erin laid down too. "I never knew a child required so much energy." Erin chuckled as she laid her head on Jay's chest. "What are we going to do tomorrow?" she asked.

Jay rolled over and grabbed his phone. "I text the sitter earlier and she said we could drop JayJay off at 7:30." Erin nodded. "We can be at work about 8/8:15 and talk to Voight." Jay nodded at this. It wasn't long before they were both asleep. Keeping up with JayJay had worn them out.

The next morning Jay heard Jaylyn crying about 6:30. He squeezed out of bed around Erin and went to Jaylyn's room. Once there he saw his baby girl lying in the bed crying. "What's wrong baby?" he asked as he picked her up. "Mommy gone, mommy gone." Jaylyn cried. Jay sat down on her bed holding her and rocked her back & forth, back & forth. "I know baby, but daddy's here and he is going to love you and take very good care of you." Jay kept rocking her back and forth. "It's going to be okay baby, I promise."

Once Jaylyn settled down, he carried her into his room. Erin was just waking up when he set her down in bed. Jaylyn scrambled out of Jay's arms and snuggled close to Erin. "Well good morning JayJay."

"Ewin, you my mommy?" Jaylyn asked.

"Umm, do you want me to be?" She knew it was crazy asking a two year old, but she hadn't talked to Jay about it.

"You here and wuv dada so you wuv me. Mommy said you would. She weft and you here" Erin and Jay exchanged a look. She was smart for a two year old.

"Okay JayJay. If you want me to be your mommy and your daddy is okay with it, I will be." Jaylyn threw herself at Erin and Erin wrapped her in a hug.

"Okay princess, daddy and Erin have to work today, so you are going to stay with Ms. Kristy." Jaylyn nodded. "Come on; let's get you ready while Erin gets ready." Jaylyn jumped into Jay's arms and he took her to get ready. He had her dressed and sitting in a high chair eating oatmeal when Erin came into the kitchen. "JayJay, I'm going to go get ready now. So finish eating and be good for Erin."

Jaylyn nodded as she continued to eating. Erin fixed herself a cup of coffee and sat down next to Jaylyn.

"Ewin, you reawwy my mommy now? I not have one." Erin managed to keep her tears at bay, but just barely. "Of course princess. I'll always be here for you."

Once Jaylyn finished eating, Erin cleaned her up and took her to the living room. She packed Jaylyn's diaper bag and was waiting on Jay. When Jay came out, he found his girls sitting on the couch with Erin reading Jaylyn a princess book. He cleared his throat, "Come on girls. We're going to be late." Jay picked Jaylyn up and Erin grabbed the diaper bag and car seat. "One car?" she asked. Jay nodded and they left.

At the babysitter's, Jaylyn was reluctant to let Jay and Erin leave, but Kristy took her into the play room. Jaylyn finally settled in enough to let them leave. On the way to work, Erin could see Jay was in deep thought. "She's going to be okay Jay. She knows Kristy and Kristy knows to call if there is any kind of problem."

"I know. It's just going to take some getting used to." Erin grabbed his hand; "I know, but it'll get easier. We'll get a routine down, and everything will work out." Jay nodded as he parked at the precinct.

Once inside they let go of each other's hands. They hadn't gone public yet, and they wanted to at their own pace. Once upstairs, Jay went straight for Voight's office. No one else was there yet, so Erin hung back. This was Jay's news to share, and she would wait for one of them to need her.

Voight was sitting at his desk, and when he say Jay at the door, he motioned him in. "Halstead, glad to see your back. I assume you're in here to explain about yesterday?"

"Of course, sir. I, um, was handed a surprise the night before. You might have heard that my ex was back from under cover." When Voight nodded, Jay continued. "Well anyways, the night before she told me I had a two year old daughter that she was leaving with me in the morning to go back under cover. I needed Erin for support and help because I know nothing about kids, much less little girls."

The surprise was obvious on Voight's face. "I know, it was a surprise to me too. She's at the sitter's today and I don't foresee any problems or fear she will interfere with my work."

"Halstead, I get it. I have a kid too." Jay and Hank shared a laugh. "Of course, right, sorry. I'm still trying to get used to it."

Hank nodded. "Welcome to fatherhood. We're all here for you, anything you need." Jay let out a big sigh of relief. "Thank you, sir, it means a lot."

"Does she have a name, Jay?"

"Oh, right, yea. It's Jaylyn Faith but she usually goes by JayJay. Here, here's a picture of her."

"She's beautiful Halstead. Now I know Erin told you about our talk yesterday and before you say anything, hear me out. Erin made it very clear that yall were together and I couldn't stop you. She also said nothing had happened before yesterday and that if I didn't give my blessing for this, she would transfer because you were worth it." Jay was a little surprised. Erin never said anything about transferring. "Before you jump to conclusions, hear me out. Erin isn't transferring anywhere. I told her if yall kept it professional on the job then it was fine. So I just wanted to say that and that you treat her right. But just know, if you break her heart, Halstead, and they will never ever find a single part of your body." Jay nodded; he had seen Voight' wrath before and knew he was speaking the truth. "Now go reassure Erin that I didn't just rip you apart before everyone gets here."

Jay chuckled as he walked out of the door. Before he got too far, Erin asked, "Well?"

"Everything's fine, Er. He was happy for me about JayJay & he told me that he gave you his blessing & that we just needed to keep it professional." Erin sighed as she wrapped Jay in a hug. About the time she did it, Ruzek & Dawson came walking up the steps.

"SEE! I told you something was going on between them!"

"Shut up Ruzek! You don't know what that was about."

"Should we tell them?" Jay whispered.

Erin nodded; "Might as well. Once they meet JayJay she will tell them all about how I'm her mommy now." Jay chuckled.

Once Olinsky and Atwater arrived, Jay got everyone's attention.

"Okay guys listen. I need to explain where Erin and I were yesterday. As you all know, my ex, Emmalyn, was back in town. Well night before last, she met me at Molly's for a chat. Anyways, she told me that we had a two year old daughter that she'd kept secret from me because she was under cover. She also told me that the next morning, which was yesterday, that she was bringing my daughter to live with me and she was signing all her rights away because she was going back under. I asked Erin to be there because I don't know much about kids, much less little girls."

Everyone was silent for a minute.

"What's her name, Jay?" Antonio asked.

"Jaylyn Faith, but she usually goes by JayJay. Here I have a picture." Everyone gathered around to look at Jay's picture.

"She's gorgeous Jay."

"Yea, she looks just like you."

"Thanks guys. It's taking some getting used to."

"Any help you need, just let me know," Alvin offered.

"Yea, I've got a little girl too," Antonio added.

Jay nodded. "Oh there's something else," Erin added. Once they all looked at her, she spoke. "Jay and I are a couple now, and Hank knows so it's not a secret. JayJay thinks I'm supposed to be her mommy now because her mommy left. So don't be surprised if she calls me mommy. We're taking it a day at a time, trying to adjust."

"I TOLD YALL!" Ruzek said. Antonio and Atwater pulled out their wallets.

"Seriously guys?"  
>"Yall were betting on us?"<p>

Olinsky nodded. "They sure were. They both thought, Ruzek here, was wrong, and I remained neutral."

Jay and Erin laughed, and about this time, Voight walked out of his office. "Suit up. We got a call from CFD needing assistance. They believe O'Hare has been bombed & there could be another one inside." Jay and Erin exchanged a look. This could turn out to be a long night.

In the car on the way over, Jay sent Kristy a text. "**Just caught a case. Could be a long night. We have reason to believe O'Hare has been attacked. How's JayJay?"**

He got a reply really quick. "**I understand. Emmalyn explained your situation before she left. Jaylyn has stayed the night with me before so it won't be a problem. She has been good. Just give me a call if you don't think you will be able to get her tonight, and you can talk to her before bed."**

Jay didn't get a chance to respond before they pulled up at O'Hare. Voight went straight to Boden to find out the situation. Jay took in the scene around him. There was smoke everywhere, and people where running trying to get out of harm's way. Boden let Voight know that Cruz and Mills were looking for the other bomb, and Voight shared that bomb squad should be right behind them.

Just as he returned to brief his team, there was a loud explosion. Jay covered Erin as they were thrown to the ground. He felt debris falling around them and said a prayer that they would make it back to Jaylyn tonight.

**A/N: So there is chapter 9. I really haven't used cliffhangers this story, and I felt it was time for one. *evil laugh I know* ;) I know there is already a CFD story about O'Hare being bombed, but I have not read that story, and I am not stealing the idea. I'm modeling mine after the episode where the hospital exploded and the two shows had a crossover. Next week is finals, so right now my time is spent studying, but after that I should have a lot more time to write. Tomorrow is my bday so I'm not sure how much writing I'll get done tomorrow, but my goal is to get Ch. 10 out by the end of the week! I really hope you enjoyed this update and will let me know what you thought. **

**P.S. I hope everyone has a Happy Thanksgiving! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I'm just now getting this out. Last week was spent with my family since it was the first Thanksgiving break in four years that I have not had to work. I hope everyone enjoyed their holiday & I don't know about y'all, but I'm missing CPD! Dec. 10 needs to hurry. But since it's not here yet, I figured I'd get my Linstead fix thru writing. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago P.D. or Chicago Fire. **

**Chapter 10**

Once the debris stopped falling, Jay tried shifting off Erin. He felt something heavy on his legs and realized he couldn't move far. "Hey, Erin?" he was met with silence. "Erin?" he said a little louder. Still nothing. "ERIN!" he said as he shook her just a little. He knew he didn't need to move her in case she was seriously hurt, but he was starting to freak out. Very softly, he heard he moan a little. "Erin, baby, please answer me."

"J..jjay?" she asked.

"I'm right here. Are you okay?"

"I think so."

"Can you roll over?" he asked.

"Yea, hang on." Erin slowly turned over.

Jay noticed she had a cut on her forehead that was bleeding. "Erin, your head has a cut. I can't tell if it's deep or anything, but I need you to put pressure on it, okay?" Erin nodded as she reached up to try and stop the bleeding. "You remember what happened? Where you are?" he asked.

"Yeah. We're at O'Hare because it's been bombed and another one exploded. You covered me as we were thrown."

Jay nodded. "Jay, why are you moving?" she asked.

"Well, I think my leg is penned because I can't really move it, and it's sorta numb." Erin got a look of panic on her face. "So we're trapped?" she asked.

"Kinda, but I'm sure they will find us soon, babe. Don't panic because I'm right here with you." Jay knew how much she hated tight spaces and telling her she was trapped probably wasn't the smartest thing, but he didn't want to lie to her either. He had no idea how deep they were buried or what was going on outside. He just prayed they were found quickly.

**Back outside**

Voight was looking around for his team. Antonio and Atwater were walking toward him. They looked to be unhurt. "Did you two see O, Ruzek, Jay, or Erin?" Antonio shook his head no. "Okay, let's spread out and start looking for them. CFD has a lot to handle so, let's help out as much as possible." This was not how Voight thought his day was going to go.

**A couple hours later**

Voight had found Olinsky and Ruzek. They were buried under some debris, and except for a few scratches they were both unharmed. They were still looking for Jay and Erin. He was really starting to worry. He did not want to have to break a little girl's heart when he didn't even know her yet. Jay and Erin had to be fine.

Underneath the rubble, Jay could tell Erin was starting to panic. They had been buried for who knows how long, and it was really starting to take its toll. His leg had gone completely numb, and the position he was having to sit in was very uncomfortable. "Erin, hey, look at me." Erin looked up at him. "It's going to be okay. Voight has always come to your rescue and this time will not be any different." Erin nodded.

"How's your head?"

"It's okay. I think the bleeding has stopped for the most part, but I have a terrible headache. I just want to go to sleep."

"I know, baby, but you can't. We're not sure what kind of damage the cut has caused so I can't let you sleep."

"I know," she said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Jay could sorta hear someone talking above them, but he had no idea who it was.

"HEY! DOWN HERE! SOMEONE HELP US!" he started yelling. "Erin tried pushing up on some of the rubble as Jay continued yelling. They hoped to make enough racket that someone would notice.

"Guys, stop!" Casey yelled. "I think someone is under here," he yelled to his team. Hermann and Severide came running. The noise they heard was faint, but surely there was someone down there. They started moving debris. Severide made a hole small enough to see down. "Hello?" he called out.

Jay heard Severide's voice and yelled back, "Kelly, that you?"

"Yea, who's down here?"

"It's Jay and Erin. We're trapped. My leg is penned under something and has gone numb. Erin has a cut on her head. We think we got the bleeding to stop but she has a killer headache and wants to go to sleep." Jay tried to give them as much info as possible so they could be ready to help them.

"Okay, y'all hang tight. We're gonna get you out of there soon. Try to keep Erin awake."

"Will do. Just get us out of here. Oh, and tell Voight you found us."

Casey was already on the radio. "Chief, we found Halstead and Lindsay; let Voight know. We need Dawson and Shay on standby. Halstead is penned and Lindsay has a cut on her head and a headache."

"Copy Casey. Sending Dawson and Shay your way."

Severide had already given his men orders for the plan on getting the detectives out. "Halstead, can you cover yalls heads with this blanket? We're going to have to cut our way down."

"Sure." Kelly dropped a blanket down to them. "Erin, scoot closer. I know you're not going to like this, but we have to do it to get out." Erin scooted a little closer. Jay laid the blanket over their heads. "Okay Severide, we're covered."

Jay heard the saws start. "Just a little bit longer, baby. We'll be out of here before you know it." Erin didn't answer.

"Erin? Baby, wake up. You can't sleep." Erin still didn't answer. Jay shook her just a little. "Come on, Er, don't do this to me. I need you; JayJay needs you." Jay felt her move a little. "Come, on Er, wake up!"

Everything went quiet. Jay felt the blanket lifted off of them. "Okay, Halstead, we're going to send Erin up on the backboard and then cut you the rest of the way out," Kelly said. Jay nodded. "I think Erin just passed out. She was awake until I covered us, but then she stopped answering me." Kelly nodded.

"Shay, Lindsay has passed out. We need to get her out of here now."

"Copy that Kelly; we're ready." Casey sent down the basket. Kelly wrapped a neck brace around her neck and strapped her into the basket. "She's secure. Get her out of her Casey." Jay watched as Erin was slowly pulled out of their hell hole. He prayed she was okay because he was never going to make it without her. When Kelly turned back, Jay had tears on his face. "She'll be okay. Dawson and Shay are the best."

"I know."

"Okay detective, let's get you out now."

Kelly handed Jay some goggles to put on. He wrapped the blanket around his upper body to keep from injuring him anymore. "I hear congratulations are in order?" he asked Jay.

Jay actually smiled. "Yea, Jaylyn is great. I just need to get home to her."

"Copy that detective. Just sit tight and I'll get you out of here. It's gonna hurt like hell when I get this off your leg but try to stay awake for me. Think of Jaylyn or Erin, whatever works. I just need you to try and stay awake." Jay nodded.

Kelly turned the other way to begin cutting Jay out. The more Kelly cut, the more his leg hurt. It was becoming difficult to keep from passing out as he began to really feel his leg again. He thought of Jaylyn at home with the babysitter. All he wanted was to get home, hug his baby girl, and be with Erin. He began thinking about proposing to Erin and making them a real family. He knew he loved her and wanted her forever, and the more his leg hurt, the more he thought about how he wanted to marry Erin before he died! He wanted more kids with her, even if he never worked intelligence again, he wanted everything with Erin. That was his last thought before he passed out.

**Several hours later**

Jay woke up in the hospital. His leg was in a cast, and the room was dark. He wanted to see Erin. He swung his legs over the bed and just as he was fixing to get up, Antonio walked in. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, there buddy. You are in no condition to be up walking. Let me get your doctor," he said as he helped him lay back down. "Erin?" Jay asked.

"She's okay. A slight concussion and 15 stitches." She's out in the waiting room with Jaylyn. They discharged her about an hour and a half ago, and she went a got Jaylyn from the sitter. She's been waiting for you to wake up because she didn't want Jaylyn to see you asleep." Jay nodded. "Will you get them?" Antonio nodded as he walked out the door.

A few minutes later, Erin and Jaylyn walked through the door. "Dada!" Jaylyn squealed. Erin picked her up before she could jump on the bed. "Remember what we said about being careful with daddy because he was hurt?" JayJay nodded. "Okay well I'll sit you down but you have to be really careful ok?" JayJay nodded.

Erin sat her down next to Jay. "Hey baby girl. Were you a good girl yesterday?" JayJay nodded. "That's good."

"How are you?" Erin asked. "Better now that you two are here."

"You really scared me Jay."

"I know, and I'm sorry. You scared me too."

"I'm fine. Just have to watch for signs. They said it was a slight concussion so I'll be fine."

Jay nodded. Jaylyn was curled into her daddy's side almost asleep.

"What time is it?" Jay asked.

"A little after 11 at night. You were only out for like four hours including surgery time." Jay nodded.

"You can take JayJay home and sleep if you want."

"I'm not leaving. The doctor said we could stay which is why there is an extra bed in here."

Jay nodded. He looked down at his sleeping baby girl. "Erin, I love you both so much. I realized how much I wanted everything with you right before I passed out. You're going to make a great mother to JayJay and all the other kids we'll have." Erin had tears in her eyes. "I know this definitely not the ideal place, but just know one day I am going to propose and marry you. I love you so much Erin."

"I love you too Jay." She leaned over and kissed him. "Come on, we all need our rest. Tomorrow you should get to go home." Jay kissed her one more time. She picked Jaylyn up and crawled in the other bed with her. "Sleep tight Jay. We'll be here when you wake up."

"You too Er. I love you." he whispered as he drifted off from the pain medicine.

Erin smiled as she lay in bed. Jay was everything she thought she'd never have, and Jaylyn was the perfect addition. She kissed the baby's head. "I love you JayJay," and she drifted off too.

**A/N: So there is chapter 10. I did not have this one pre-written before I typed it, so it's just kinda made up as I went :) I hope everyone likes it. I just couldn't bring myself to make this one a depressing chapter/story. Thus, it ends on a happy note. I'm not much for writing drama-I'm more a lovey-dovey writer, so I hope you liked it. Finals will be over today so hopefully I will have more time to write! Please let me know what you thought! **


End file.
